Camp Challenge Mitchie Faces The Music
by Ariel McLass
Summary: This story is a parody, meant for mature audiences No sexual tone If you are offended by a serious spanking with a wooden oar used as a paddle of an eighteen year old teenage girl, do not read.


Camp Challenge; Mitchie Face the Music!

Disclaimer: I do not own the movie Camp Rock 2 or any of its characters. Disney Studios owns them. This story is a parody, meant for mature audiences and should not be read by persons under 18 years old, or who are offended by a serious spanking of an eighteen year old teenage girl.

Mitchie had taken it upon herself to rally and sashay in her short summer dress over to Camp Star and challenge the new bold music camp to a "Final Jam".

When she returned to Camp Rock she was beaming her face bright with color, little did she know it was her bottom that would soon be beaming!

Mitchie the eighteen year old long black haired beauty stopped short of entering the cabin, when she heard her mother and the camp's owner talking.

He is furious that Mitchie has taken it upon herself to enter his camp in a live worldwide TV broadcast "Final Jam" without asking his permission!

Mitchie's elation face turns to a frown as she almost cries as her Camp Owner tells her mom, that it was irresponsible and will tank his camp for good.

Mitchie: Quietly to herself, "Whoops."

Mitchie's Mom talking to the Camp Owner and director: "She meant well, think of the publicity your camp will get"!

Camp Owner/Director: He is hot, angry and perturbed, "She may have meant well, but the bottom line is they have all the flashy technology and we do not have the money to compete with them on stage."

Mitchie's Mom: In her most convincing motherly voice. "Calm down, she was just trying to help save the camp."

Camp Owner/Director: "Calm down you bloody twit, maybe since you haven't taught your daughter boundaries, I sh-should give the spanking I plan for your daughter."

Mitchie's Mom rubs her bottom in sympathy for her daughter, seeing this conversation is just getting worse and goes out on the cabin porch, grabs her surprised daughter by the arm and pulls her into the cabin.

Mitchie, "Oww, mom that hurts!"

Mitchie's Mom: "Mitchie it was wrong for you to go on your own without permission and challenge the camp across the lake to a jam contest."

Mitchie with tears in her eyes states, but I was only trying to help.

Mitchie's Mom: I am afraid young lady you will have to face the music."

Mitchie: Confused hands on hips. "Face the music, what, how?"

Camp Owner/Director: "That's right Mitchie; you have earned a spanking young lady."

Mitchie: answers with a pout on her face. "A spanking, I'm too old for a spanking like a little girl." The teenager adds emphasis by stomping her foot.

Mitchie's Mom: "While I have not spanked you since you were eleven years old, perhaps that was an error in my judgment. You had no right to promise a competition."

Mitchie: Crestfallen pleads her case, flicking her long black hair. "But, mom I don't deserve a spanking from him for providing a showcase for the camp."

Mitchie's Mom: Now you listen to me missy. I have a job all summer running the kitchen and you were promoted to camp councilor and with your job come responsibilities."

Mitchie: Oh mom you can't seriously expect me to agree to a spanking from him.

Mitchie's Mom: "Not another word young lady, it is time for you to face the music!"

Camp Owner/Director: "I'm afraid there are painful consequences for your rash behavior Mitchie."

Mitchie's Mom and Camp kitchen director nods her approval and Mitchie feels a bubble develop of uneasiness develop in her stomach as she realized she would be facing the music.

Mitchie's Mom: Mitchie it is time for you to face the music, now face the table and bend over it placing your head and shoulders down on the table."

Mitchie tries to negotiate her punishment with the camp's owner/director and her mom.

Mitchie: In her most convincing tone,"Look I was wrong to enter our camp in a music competition without your permission.

"Put me on KP, even trash detail, but don't spank me, please sir!"

Mitchie even batted her eyes at her Camp Owner/Director to sell her sincerity and willingness to serve an alternate punishment.

Camp Owner/Director: "You're just adding to the length and strength of your spanking young lady."

"Your mother told you to face the table and bend over it for your spanking."

Her boss and camp owner walked across the room and shut and locked the door in preparation for Mitchie's spanking.

Mitchie sadly, defeated spins defiantly crisply pivoting on her foot causing her above knee flowing beige dress to swirl around her waist showing her pantied bottom cheeks to the owner and her mother in the process. Didn't she realize that whip like twist of her hips had caused an immodest unladylike display of her pert eighteen year old bottom and even the delineated butt cheeks as her brief panties were a size to small for her growing bottom and the baby fat oozing out from below the panty elastic seam. Bending over in the required position caused her short thin beige dress to tighten across the seat of her upturned bottom. The Camp Owner/director could not help but notice the way her short dress was pulled tight against her girlish ass.

Mitchie bent over the wooden table lower her body down across balancing herself on her elbows cushioning her black haired head.

Mitchie leaned further over the table to find a more comfortable position, her short beige w brown piping dress rode up her ass showing her soft white upper thighs.

The sunlight danced across the tight bottom seat of Mitchie's thin summer dress allowing a see through view of her brief style pale yellow panties, delineated butt smile and

her white-pinkish bare bottom flesh seen through the tightly stretched near transparent dress and panties, which teenage girl thought kept her bare bottom private. he also notices that her panties were too small for her late teen bottom, as they had started to work their way up into her butt crack. right then and there, he decided for dressing with her panties showing through her dress as well as her proffered white bare ass seen through her thin dress and panties.

Camp Owner/Director to Mitchie: "You know Mitchie you should really learn how to dress properly, instead of flaunting your pantied bottom around the camp."

Mitchie's mother nodded her head in agreement as she was embarrassed at the shame her daughter's visible panty line and embossment of her panties, which merited a harder spanking.

Mitchie looked back over her shoulder as she awaited the beginning of her dreaded spanking.

Mitchie: "Please don't spank me sir, it will hurt too much." She said in a respectful voice.

The Camp Owner Director: "Just face the music Missy."

Te rested his right hand lightly on her firm light dress clad bottom. He enjoyed the feel of her muscles as they rippled underneath her skin. He could tell by the way they reacted to the slightest change in pressure from his fingertips that Mitchie was trying to anticipate when and where the first spank would land on her defenseless behind. Mitchie's breathing had become heavy and labored when her boss suddenly brought his meaty hand down hard across the right cheek of her flawless bottom.

**CRACK!**

A huge red hand print could be seen as the light hit her thinly covered pure white bottom bent tightly over the table. Mitchie's bottom tensed, but outside of a gasping intake of breath, she did not make a sound.

**SMACK!**

Her boss's hard hand landed on her left cheek, leaving a matching red blotch, also seen through thin dress and panties drawn tightly across her bottom.

**WHAP! CRACK! SMACK! SPANK! CRACK! WHACK!**

He settled into a steady rhythm moving up and down from one butt cheek to the other. Occasionally he would land a hard spank across both bottom cheeks at once. This caused the air bubble in her stomach to grow as each spank she received fanned the flames higher and higher in her behind.

Mitchie and her bent over cute teen bottom could feel her cheeks getting hotter and redder with each spank. It felt as if her ass was on fire! She was rapidly losing control of her body. Her fingers turned white from holding the far edge of the table as she fought to overcome the intense pain in her bottom. He legs were twitching and drumming on the floor as if they had a mind of their own. Mitchie's legs spread involuntarily, her boss aimed a hard swat up between her now trembling thighs. The heel of his hand hit her tender butt hole,

**CRACK!**

The unexpected shock wave across her most private hole was too much for the girl camper as the air bubbles escaped from her tummy causing a high pitched feminine fart out of her tightly clenched bottom, causing Mitchie to blush bright red in shame and humiliation. Mitchie knew there was nothing she could do, but accept the pain of her continuing and the strong stink of her humiliation from her farting during her spanking.

The muscles in her legs and bottom tensed as the stinging and heat from her hard spanking overtook her senses. Suddenly, the spanking stopped and his strong hand was removed from her fiery red ass cheeks easily seen glowing through her almost transparent dress and panties.

"Oh no let this over I am burning up back there. Stop this instant you brute." "You must stop spanking me now! Mom make him stop!" Mitchie cried out in the silence of the cabin.

Realizing what she had just said, Mitchie looked fearfully over her shoulder aghast her mother was no longer in the room. she wondered what kind of reaction she would get from the camp owner for her sudden bratty outburst.

Her boss as well as his mother's looked up into her eyes with a knowing smile on his lips

Camp Boss to Mitchie: "I have no intention of stopping just yet. Stay put Missy." He said firmly, holding up the reason he had paused in her corporal punishment.

Her boss and camp owner went out on the front porch and returned to his office shutting the front door. In his right hand he now held a wooden oar he intended to use as a paddle to spank her further. Mitchie gasped in horror as her punisher slowly turned the wooden oar paddle in his hand so she could get a good look at it.

The light colored wood oar would make a terrific paddle. Mitchie had never been spanked with a paddle before. Her mother had threatened to use a belt on her once, but she never did follow through on the threat. She instinctively knew the wooden oar paddle would cause her more pain than any hand spanking she had ever received in her life. Plus where did her mom go nowhere to found as her butt was about to get fried with a paddle oar?

Her boss stepped to her side lightly touched the wooden oar to her dress clad bottom, unknown to Mitchie he was measuring his swing to maximize the effectiveness of his paddle swat. Then, without warning, he brought the oar paddle crashing down on her lightly protected ass.

**SMACK!**

**CRACK!**

The two swats landed in rapid succession on each butt cheek. Pain and burn blazing anew like a campfire shot through her bottom. Bright lights flashed behind her tightly shut eyes. It took Mitchie several seconds to realize the strange sounds filling the cabin's room were her screams of pain and anguish.

**CRACK!**

**WHACK!**

Two more of the oar paddle made of wood fell on her tender ass. This time, he had pulled the oar back behind his shoulder and he could see the fiery red dots where the oar had bit into her still baby fat supple bottom cheeks.

Mitchie cries were muffled by a pillow she now held to her face, but her pain was just as intense, if not worse then the first two swats.

**SMACK!**

**SMACK!**

Two more spanks with the paddle oar kissed the wood deep into her butt flesh, sending bolts of stinging pain up her spine straight to her brain. She shook her black shoulder length hair and wiggled her bottom in her thin dress and panties, while spreading her legs wide in a futile attempt to relieve her suffering.

**CRACK!**

**CRACK!**

Her entire body began to tremble as the canoe paddle bit into her battered flesh. As the paddle swats continued to fall Mitchie's ass became a deep purple in color as her bruises began to grow. Several large red blisters began to form as the female teen camp councilor lost count of the number of paddle swats as they continued to rain down on her upturned ass nonstop.

**PLAPP!**

**PLACK!**

Two dastardly targeted paddle swats landed squarely on her twitching bottom hole. That was more than the eighteen year old teen could take and she began farting!

"P-PHREEEP", "FART", "F-FRAPP"

Mitchie's stomach cramped with air from her convulsing tummy as hard long strong loud farts sounded her surrender to the paddle her cherry red and purple bottom easily seen through her beige thin dress and panties. A burnished bright red with purple bruises highlighted her pert butt cheeks. Mitchie continued to softly cry knowing sitting would be a chore and 18 y/o swollen butt would be especially sore sitting on around the campfire, but she would heal just fine.

Mitchie's mom reenters the room, "What the … did you do to my girl?"

End of part one;

Who and how should be spanked next?

Comments and suggestions are appreciated.


End file.
